Competition
by darkgirl11
Summary: What happens when Kendall, James and Logan are in love with Carlos? It's a war between them to see who can win Carlos' heart! Jarlos, Kenlos, and Cargan, but who'll win? Read and find out!
1. This Is War

_**Competition**_

**Summary: What happens when Kendall, James and Logan are in love with Carlos? It's a war between them to see who can win Carlos' heart! Jarlos, Kenlos, and Cargan, but who'll win?**

**Pairing: Carlos & ? (Read and find out)**

_Competition_

_Chapter One: This Is War_

He was irresistible in their eyes. He was beautiful in their eyes, he was perfect in their eyes. They loved him with a passion, they thought about him every second of every day. They even dreamt about him at night. They wanted him to be theirs, they all wanted Carlos to be theirs.

Yet, Carlos was oblivious to their love. He just thought they were acting weirder than usual, he would have never guessed that his three best friends were madly in love with him. James, Kendall, and Logan's love for Carlos started when first moved to L.A.

They all thought it was just their hormones, but It wasn't, it was something more. But each boy never had the guts to tell Carlos they loved him, so they just had started having a little _competition_ for Carlos' heart. At the moment, Carlos was sliding down the swirly slide with Katie, while the other three were on the couch plotting their own individual plan to get Carlos to love them.

Then Carlos and Katie slid down the swirly slide together and she asked, "Hey Carlos, I heard Bitters has a whole bunch of new fruit smacker flavors that he won't share with the Palmwoods, wanna get them again?" He flipped up his hood and said, "Robbin and Hoodie's next chapter begins! Let's go!"

They ran out of the room and as he left he said quickly to his friends, "Me and Katie are going to get fruit smackers, bye!" Then the door closed,leaving the boys in an awkward silence.

"Kendall..."

"Logan..."

"James..."

"James..."

Logan looked at James and said, "You can't say your own name! You have to say my name." He pulled out his mirror and said, "I was talking to James, Logan." Kendall sighed and said, "That's your _own_ reflection."

"James and I disagree, Kendall," James replied, "I may not be as smart as Logan, but I've got the looks that Carlos would love." The other two stared at him and Logan said, "Carlos would want to date _me_ because we're closer."

Kendall rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "I'm so sure he'd love to go to the science museum with you..." James laughed and said, "Yeah, but we all know who he's going to pick... _me!_ Cause I am way more hotter than you two! Well, I'm going to go tan for _my_ Carlos... bye!"

He walked out of the room smiling while Logan lied, "I wasn't going to take him to the science museum!" Kendall said with a laugh, "Lie! That is so lame, dude! I'd take Carlos to see a scary movie so he'd be in my arms through the whole thing."

Logan contemplated and said, "That's not a bad idea, Kendall! We put in a scary movie and watch it with Carlos and we all take turns having him jump into our arms. And if Carlos prefers one of us over the other, then it'll be obvious who wins him. Got it?"

Kendall smiled and nodded. He said, "Got it! What movie should we pick?" Logan wondered some more and said, "Not _Distrubia, _he'll get nightmares. Not _Nightmare on Elms Street_, he'll be too scared to go into his own closet or watch Sesame Street... what about _Anaconda_? It's about a large human eating snake. We don't have snakes at the Palmwoods so he won't be scared of snakes, and it's not _that_ scary to make him have too many nightmares."

The blonde boy said, "Anaconda it is. I'll get the movie and set everything up for tonight... and could you tell Carlos and Jams about the movie too?" Logan nodded and they walked out of the room.

When they got into the lobby, Katie fell from the ceiling and landed on the couch. She called up, "Carlos! Are you still up there?" Then Carlos fell from the ceiling screaming and landed on Logan and said, "Nope, Bitters' guard dog tried to bite me so I jumped down onto... LOGAN!"

He got off of him and helped the smarter boy up. He said, "Logan, I am so sorry I fell on you! Are you okay! Here, let me take you to the hospital!" He grabbed Logan's arm but he was stopped by his friend saying, "Carlos, I'm fine. It's okay, I don't need to go to the hospital."

Carlos smiled his adorable smile, which made both Logan and Kendall's heart beat faster. Carlos said, "Thanks, Logie!" He hugged Logan and then ran off with Katie.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Lucky, I wish I was standing where you were standing. Then I could've had that adorable boy on me."

"HA! Too bad! I'll go tell Carlos now! Later!"

He ran off in Carlos' direction and Kendall thought to himself as he was walking out of the Palmwoods to get the movie, _'Carlos will be mine, Logan! He will be __**mine!**__'_

_**In the pool area...**_

Katie and Carlos were in the pool area eating the new flavored fruit smackers that Bitters had hidden in his office for only himself. Carlos was in a lounge chair next to James while Katie had one on the other side of Carlos. The two fist bumped each other and smiled.

James was smiling, but for a different reason. _'Carlos is all mine right now. No Kendall in sight, and no Logan in sight. Just me and my Carlos... and Katie, but she doesn't have a crush on Carlos. It's obvious that she still has a crush on me.'_

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah, Carlitos?"

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"I have no clue, but I'm sure Kendall and Logan have a plan."

Just after he said that Logan came in and said, "James, could I have a word with you... alone?" His eyes flickered to Carlos but he sighed and followed Logan into the lobby. He said with a little anger in his voice, "What is it, Logan? I was out there with Carlos! And he looked so hot!"

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Me and Kendall have devised a plan for tonight." James nodded for him to go on. He continued, "Kendall's going to get a scary movie called _Anaconda_ for us to watch tonight with Carlos. He's going to get scared and jump into our arms with this movie, so that's why we've developed a perfect plan for it!"

James asked, "What's the game plan?" Logan looked at him and said, "We're going to sit on the couch with Carlos in the middle of two of us. Each time one of our times for sitting next to Carlos is up, the guy who didn't sit next to him for as long will swap with him. Understand?"

"Who's sitting next to Carlos first?"

"Me and Kendall."

"What? Why?"

"Because _we_ made this plan. I'll swap with you first though."

"Great! Thanks!"

He nodded and they headed back over to Carlos. Logan said happily, "Hey, Carlos! We're having a movie night in our room tonight..." Carlos smiled and said, "I AM SO THERE!" Logan said, "Carlos you live in the same apartment as we do, of coarse you'll be there."

He smiled and said, "I know, I just felt like saying that. What movie are we watching?" James smiled and answered, "Anaconda." Carlos said quietly, "The scary snake movie?"

"Yep!"

"We don't have snakes here do we?"

"No, Carlos."

"What about eels?"

"No."

"What about-"

Logan sighed and cut him off, "There are no snakes or eels at the Palmwoods. It's only a movie, everything's fake. The blood, the getting eaten, the dying, the murdering, the snake biting through people-"

Carlos put a hand over his mouth and his tan skin color was turning white. He said, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" He sprinted into the bathroom to throw up. Katie started to smile and laugh.

She said, "You know if you talk about killing and all that stuff to Carlos, he's going to get queasy and throw up. That stuff scares him, you know. Just like when _actual blood_ scares James."

James defended himself, "I get nauseous, when I see blood. It's a medical condition... I think." Katie rolled her eyes and said, "I heard your plan about what your going to do tonight with Carlos. You do realize _I_ might want to watch that movie too..."

She smirked and the two said in unison, "What do you want us to do for you?" She smiled and said, "I want, when one of you win Carlos of coarse, it to not be loud at night. Understand?" They nodded and she headed up to her room.

Kendall came into the lobby with a smile on his face because he had the movie. Carlos walked out of the bathroom and said happily, "Hey, Kendall!" His heart immediately started beating faster and he said, "Hey, Carlos." James and Logan heard Carlos' voice so they hid in some bushes to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to get everything ready for tonight."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Wait, what about Logan and James?"

Kendall wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulder and said, "They'll come up later on." Carlos nodded and wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulder and joked, "Dang, boy! Why do you have to be so tall!" They laughed and just as they were going to go to the elevator, Logan and James popped out of the bushes and into the lobby saying, "Hello! What about us!"

Carlos screamed like a little girl and hopped into Kendall's arms. He started panting and he joked, "Did you want me to have a heart attack?" They shook their heads no and glared at Kendall. He thought, _'HA! The movie hasn't even started and Carlos is already in my arms! This will be a piece of cake!'_

Carlos hopped out of Kendall's arms and said causally, "Sorry about that. I got scared." He smiled and said, "No problem, dude." Carlos smiled and felt his head and felt no helmet. He screamed, "My helmet!" He sprinted up the stairs and ran into the room to get his helmet.

James and Logan stepped closer to Kendall and said angrily, "What was that!" Kendall smirked and said, "I think he likes me more than you two." James rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure, Carlos would love to date some serious leader like you."

"I _protect_ Carlos! What do you two do for him?"

"I _help_ Carlos with all his problems." replied Logan.

"I _defend_ Carlos when someone does anything mean to him." said James.

They glared at each other and decided to go upstairs, and to their surprise, music was being cranked up really loud in their room. They opened the door to find Carlos singing to Emily Osment's song _Let's Be Friends._

Carlos turned to them with a smile on his face and sang, _"Don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna know, what it would feel like? Let's be friends so we can make out!"_ He pointed at all of them and sang, _"Your so hot, let me show you around! I see what I want and I wanna play, everyone knows I'm getting my way. It doesn't matter what you say I'm knocking you down, down, down! I'm knocking you down, down, down! I'm knocking you down!"_

He smiled and started laughing. But the three boys were all thinking the same thought, _'That was so sexy! I think he wants me! YES! I shall win this war and have Carlos all to myself!'_ But Carlos was thinking, _'I wonder If they liked my singing, they all went quiet... was my singing really that bad?'_

He looked at them and said nervously, "Ummm, so?" They snapped out of their thoughts and said, "That was great! We loved your singing! It was amazing!" He smiled and said, "Thanks.." The chorus for the song came on the three of the boys had an idea.

They say together perfectly, _"Don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna know, what it would feel like? Let's be friends so we can make out!"_ They all pointed at Carlos and sang together, _"Your so hot let me show you around! I see what I want and I wanna play, everyone knows I'm getting my way. It doesn't matter what you say I'm knocking you down, down, down! I'm knocking you down, down, down! I'm knocking you down!"_

Carlos smiled and started clapping. He said, "That was awesome! You were all so perfect! I love how you all sounded!" He smiled and hugged them. Of coarse they hugged back and they thought, _'Tonight's going to be awesome!'_

Carlos felt strange feeling when he hugged them, it was like no other feeling he had ever felt for them before. But he shrugged it off because he thought it was probably nothing. Carlos pulled away and sat down in the middle of the couch. Logan sat down to the right of Carlos while Kendall sat on the other side of Carlos.

James turned the TV on and put the movie in. When the people in the movie were in the water, Carlos shivered and whispered, "Their going to get eaten! Run away!" He hid his face in Logan's shoulder which made James and Kendall glare at him.

Just as Carlos said, someone _did_ get eaten in the movie. He asked, "Is it over?" Logan smiled and brushed off the urge to kiss his head. He said, "Yeah, the snake's gone." He took his head out from Logan's shoulder and said, "Sorry about that." He nodded and they continued to watch the movie.

The next time someone in the movie got eaten, Carlos hid in Kendall's shoulder. Of coarse James and Logan glared at him. He asked quietly, "Is the snake gone?" Kendall said, "Yeah, the snake left with the guy in his mouth." Carlos shivered and took his head out of Kendall's shoulder.

The rest of the movie was about the same, except for the fact that James, Logan, and Kendall kept swapping places throughout the movie. When the movie was finally over, Carlos was shaking like crazy because he was so scared. Carlos was walking into his and Logan's room when James said gently, "Hey, Carlos-"

Then Carlos screamed like a little girl and turned to see James and the others looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces. He sighed and said, "Sorry, I guess I'm kinda scared still." James walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him saying, "It's okay if your scared, you can always cuddle with _me_ if you have nightmares."

"Not like Vinny and Snooki from Jersey Shore kind of cuddling... right?"

"_Right..._"

"Ummm, sure okay then."

James smirked at Kendall and Logan and mouthed, 'He's mine'. The other two boys glared at him and were about to punch the pretty boy until Carlos said sleepily, "I think I'll be going to bed now... I'm kinda sleepy..." James picked up Carlos with a smirk and said, "Then let me carry you to bed, Sleeping Beauty."

Carlos giggled and said, "Alright then, Prince Charming." James mouthed to Logan and Kendall, 'You lost'. They glared at him and he walked away with Carlos into Logan and Carlos' room.

Kendall growled and said, "Remind me never to let him in on our plans to get Carlos _ever_ again."

"You got that right, he's probably in there asking him out right now..."

They both looked at each other causally until they thought on that for a moment. When they thought of the fact that _they_ could loose Carlos, their eyes bulged out of their heads and they ran into Carlos and Logan's room to see Carlos already asleep... but James was about to kiss him when Kendall and Logan whispered, "JAMES DIAMOND! GET OU HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He pulled away and whispered to them, "What! Can't you see I was about to kiss him!" Kendall growled that's the point! We don't want him to kiss _you_!"

"Why not? I'm way better looking then you two, no offense."

"_We_ also love Carlos! And he's _sleeping!_ You can't honestly to expect him to wake up the next morning and be like, 'James kissed me in my sleep, I think that means we're going out!" Kendall whispered harshly, "_We_ made this whole plan and _you_ go on and try to pull a move like _that_ on him!"

James whispered harshly back, "Might I remind you that this is a _competition!_ It's not supposed to be like 'Oh, you can have Carlos this night, and Logan can have him the next night.' No! It doesn't work like that if all of us three are in love with him!"

Logan glared at him and whispered, "I guess it's war then, huh James? You against my brain and Kendall's plans? Seems like _you_ just made boundaries for this war of love. If you want war, fine! May the best man win Carlos' heart."

They nodded and whispered, "Agreed!" Then James and Kendall went into their room while Logan went into his shared room with Carlos.

He stared at the sleeping Latino and wondered, _'I have to win, we share a room, I hang out with him all the time, and he practically clings to me every second of the day... but then again, James and Carlos are also pretty close... Kendall? I don't have to worry about him that much.'_

Al three boys thought in unknowing unison, _'Bring it on!'_

**How did you think of _Competition_? I honestly really enjoy writing this because it's very interesting to think of what'll happen next between them. :)**

**THERE WILL BE MORE SINGING THRROUGHOUT THE CHAPTERS! So be prepared to see them singing!**

**Chapter two will be up as soon as I get some reviews! :)**

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll continue reading _Competition_ along with _The Words I Meant To Say_!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE ON AND SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU ALL LIKE IT! :D**

**No mean or rude comments please! :)**


	2. Relationships & Stalkers

_**Competition**_

**Summary: What happens when Kendall, James and Logan are in love with Carlos? It's a war between them to see who can win Carlos' heart! Jarlos, Kenlos, and Cargan, but who'll win?**

**Pairing: Carlos & ? (Read and find out)**

_**There will be lots of singing in this chapter! And more singing to come!**_

_Competition_

_Chapter Two: Relationships & Stalkers_

Logan had woken up earlier than usual this morning. He wanted to make Carlos some muffins, he knew the Latino loved muffins and corn dogs so he decided to try to win over Carlos' love by baking chocolate chip muffins. Just as he took the muffins out of the oven, he saw Carlos walking in the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

Carlos yawned and yelled happily, "MUFFINS!" He sprinted over to Logan and started jumping up and down as if he were at a Lady Gaga concert. He kept chanting, "Muffins! Muffins! Muffins! Muffins! MUFFINS!" Logan laughed and asked, "Want a muffin?"

Carlos smiled and said, "YES!" Logan handed him one and saw Carlos instantly eat it. Logan warned, "They might still be kinda-" Carlos screamed, "HOT!" He had tears in his eyes and he sprinted into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and opened his mouth for the water to go into his mouth.

When he turned off the water he walked out into the kitchen soaking wet. He smiled and said, "That was a good muffin, Logie!" Logan shook his head no while laughing. Kendall and James ran out and asked in unison, "Who screamed?"

Carlos turned to them with a smile on his face. Kendall and James tried not to blush, but it was a fail. Carlos laughed and said, "Logan made muffins and I ate one. He was telling me that they were hot, but just as he said that my mouth started burning! So I ran into the shower and well... you get the idea."

They laughed and said, "We understand what you mean." Carlos smiled and said, "I'm gonna go change since the muffin accident kinda left me a little wet." They smiled and he walked into his and Logan's room to change.

They walked over to Logan and glared at him. Kendall said, "You may have Carlos fooled but you won't fool me! Maybe James, but not me!" James glared at Kendall and said, "Not cool, dude. Logan! Seriously! You tried to win him over by baking him muffins!"

Logan said, "Let me remind you two that this is a war! I'll do anything to have him be mine." James rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, go bake your little muffins! I'll make him corn dogs!" He stuck his tongue out at Logan while Kendall face palmed himself.

He said, "I think we have to go beyond cooking." Logan asked, "You mean we should finally just tell him we all love him? Because if we don't we'll all just end up killing each other trying to win Carlos. And if we're dead, that leaves him open for other people."

Kendall said, "I was actually going to say that we sing for him but that works too!" An invisible light bulb popped above Logan's head and he said, "I have the perfect idea! But you all have to listen to _me_ this time!"

James said, "Alright. What's your plan?" Logan smirked and said, "What if we got Carlos to fall for all of us?" The other two boys looked at him with confusion and said, "How are we going to get him to fall in love with all of us?"

Logan said, "If you couldn't tell from the movie night, It was obvious that he has feelings for all of us. We just have to get him to realize those feelings. We have to tell him at the right time that we love him, and if my hypothesis of that he loves us is true, then he'll tell us that he loves all three of us."

James smiled and said, "And then _I_ ask him out! Right?" Logan shook his head no and said, "Whoever Carlos loves more will get asked out by him, got it?" The other two boys said in unison, "Got it!"

Carlos came walking out with his iPod's ear phones in his ears. He was lip syncing to what ever song he was listening to. He smiled at his friends and said, "I'm off the pool, anyone wanna come with?"

Kendall said with a smile, "We'll catch up later, buddy!" He nodded and walked away lip syncing to the song. As soon as Carlos was out of the room, James asked Logan, "When would be the perfect time to tell Carlos we love him?"

Logan suggested, "Why not when he comes back? We'll be sitting on the couch and we'll ask him to sit next to us and we'll just tell him." Kendall looked a little uneasy but said, "Sure... but Carlos could be down there for a while..."

James asked, "What if I went and got him?" Logan smiled and said, "That could work, but shouldn't we wait just a little while? You know how much Carlos loves the pool." They all smiled and remembered the last time Carlos jumped into the pool from the second floor.

_**A few hours later...**_

"James, go get Carlos... I think it's time."

"Alright, Logan."

James walked out of the room to go get Carlos, leaving Kendall and Logan alone in the living room. They sat on the couch and Kendall whispered, "What if he doesn't love us?"

"Let's not think about that."

"But, Logan, aren't you-"

"Kendall, everything will be okay."

He gulped and said, "Y-Your right... your right, everything's going to be okay. Yeah, he's got to love us back right?" Logan smiled and said, "Yeah, with all the things we've seen him doing with us, it seems kind of strange if he didn't love us.'"

The door opened and James walked in with a smiling Carlos. James sat on the couch and Logan asked nicely, "Carlos, will you sit with us?" He sat down on the couch and asked nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Logan assured him, "No, no your not in trouble... we just have something we wanted to tell you." Carlos said quietly, "It must be important if your the one talking and everyone just went silent." Logan nodded and let out a sigh.

He gulped and managed to say, "Carlos... all three of us are in love with you..." Carlos' eyes nearly popped out of his head. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He blinked a few times and said, "_Me?_ Your talking to _me_? You three love _me?_"

James and Kendall nodded while Logan said, "We've been in love with you for a while now... we were just really scared to tell you." Carlos had tears in his eyes and as soon as he blinked tears came pouring down his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and said quietly, "Can I think about this... alone?" Kendall said, "Take all the time you need." He slowly walked into his and Logan's room and closed the door behind him. He was confused, he had no idea why they loved him. He thought Logan and Kendall would love James, not all three of them being in love with _him_.

Kendall looked at Logan and sighed. He asked, "Did that go according to your plan?" He shook his head no and said, "Not even close. I never expected Carlos to cry... but he looked so beautiful when he cried. I just wanted to walk over to him and kiss him. I wanted to take his pain away... he looked so sad, Kendall!"

He sighed again and said, "I know, I know... but we'll get through this. We always have and we always will. Right, James?" The pretty boy smiled and said cheerfully, "Yep! Just cheer up, Logan. Everything'll be alright." Kendall smiled and laid back more on the couch. They sat there awaiting Carlos' return.

Carlos was thinking about everything, especially about what his best friends had told him. He thought over everything, he had noticed all the times his friends had tried to flirt with him but he was oblivious to it. How could he not notice? He didn't understand why they liked him.

Carlos thought, _'Why me? I screw everything up! I'm not as perfect as James, I'm not as smart as Logan, and I'm not as serious as Kendall. Why do they love me? I'm so... so... ugh! I can't even think of a word to describe how I'm feeling! I feel confused, stressed out, scared of what might happen if I pick one of them over the other two."_

"_Why do they love me?" _wondered Carlos, _"I'm so confused! I just want to lay in here and cry for the rest of my life."_ Carlos laid face down on his pillow and started to cry into his pillow. He had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile, James was the only one who heard Carlos crying so he whispered to the other two boys, "Guys... I think he's crying still. Oh God! We just broke him into pieces! I don't think he was ready for that!" Kendall sighed and said, "But he had to know, James. And you know that's true."

"Yeah, but he's falling apart in there!"

"You know we all feel really bad, but I doubt he wants to see _us_ right now!"

"I know, Kendall... but it hurts me when he's hurt... but it also hurts you two as well, I guess."

Logan sighed and said, "It pains me as much as you two to see him like this. He's probably in there being ripped apart by his own emotions... I feel so bad for hurting him like this, I just wish we could talk to him about all of this. Maybe then could he understand this more."

The three boys sighed in unison and thought, _'I hope Carlos is okay in there... he's seems awfully upset about this situation.'_

Carlos was in his room thinking over everything, his feelings, his own personal thoughts, and his three best friends. It took nearly three hours for Carlos to come out of the room and sit on the couch with his friends again.

He whispered, "Guys... I think I found out who I'm in love with..." They all leaned in and said, "YES?" Carlos asked, "Promise not to be mad at me?" They all said, "We promise, Carlitos." He let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes.

"I think I'm in love with _all three of you_."

"WHAT?"

Carlos whimpered and opened his eyes, revealing how scared he was. Logan wrapped an arm around the Latino's shoulder and said gently, "It's okay that you love all-" James interrupted, "How is this supposed to work! How can _we_ have a relationship if all three of us are in love with you and your in love with all three of us? The idea is for you to pick _one_ of us! Not _all_ of us!"

Carlos had tears streaming from his eyes and he started to cry on Logan's shoulder. Kendall glared at James and said hopefully, "Maybe we _can_ make this work, James. Yeah, it'll be tough, but wouldn't you rather have him love you than to not love you at all?"

"Yeah, I guess your right, Kendall... but how is this supposed to work?"

"All three of us go out with Carlos."

"What? You know one of us will get jealous if someone else spends more time with Carlos than the others."

Kendall smiled and said, "That's why we _all_ go on dates with Carlos so no one gets left out. What do you say, James, Logan... Carlos?" The Latino boy departed from Logan's shoulder and looked at his friends with sad and curious eyes.

He smiled a bit and said, "I'm up for it if you guys are." Logan smiled and said, "Let's at least try to make this work, I'm in." Everyone already knew that Kendall was on board since he made the plan, but now it was up to James. All eyes were on James, waiting for his reaction.

He smiled and said, "Alright, I'd rather have Carlos than not have him. Let's try it, who knows... it might be fun." Carlos grinned and pulled his new boyfriends into a group hug. Each boy had one thought on their mind, _'I can't wait for our first date.'_

_**The next morning...**_

Logan awoke the next morning to Carlos jumping up and down on his bed singing, _"It's a brand new day! Don't you see me! Changing on my way! So completely! This time imma sing_ _and your gonna hear it! This time I'm gonna show you that I've got the spirit! It's a brand new day! And I'm feeling good! And I'm feeling good!"_

Logan sat up in his bed and laughed. Carlos was just too cute when he was happily singing. And then it hit him. He had an idea on what to do for their first date. He got Carlos to stop jumping on his bed, finally, and asked, "Can you wake up James and Kendall and tell them to come in here after, please?"

Carlos smiled and said cheerfully, "Sure thing, Logie!" His little boyfriend ran out of the room and the next thing Carlos heard was Carlos jumping from Kendall's bed to James' bed singing, _"It's a brand new day! Don't you see me! Changing on my way! So completely! This time imma sing and your gonna hear it!"_

Kendall and James groaned. Kendall said, "We hear your singing, beautiful, it's great but why are you in here singing and jumping on our beds?" Carlos hopped off of James' bed and said happily, "Logan wanted to see you two in our room. Well, I'm off to make breakfast!"

James stopped him by asking, "Wait! Why were you singing _'Brand New Day'_?" Carlos shrugged and said, "I don't really know, I guess it just kinda went with how I was feeling. Do you want pancakes, or waffles?"

James said, "Waffles, thanks." Kendall said, "Pancakes, thanks. And did Logan tell you why he wanted to see us?"

"Nope."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Nope. Well, I gotta make breakfast, bye!"

And with that, Carlos skipped out of the room singing, _'So drama free! I'm all about the music! I just wanna sing! Watch me live out my dreams! I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything!"_ Kendall and James looked at each other and smiled.

When they got out of bed, they walked into Logan and Carlos' room to see what the smart boy wanted. They closed the door behind them, just in case Carlos got curious and decided to listen in on their conversation like he normally would.

James asked, "Why'd you wanna see us?"

"I have an idea for our first date with Carlos."

"And that idea would be?"

Logan suggested, "What if we sing a song for Carlos and then take him on a date to this really pretty field? Just us three. We could give him a note that tells him to meet us at Rocque Records, wait outside the sound booth, and then we pop up and sing for him. What do you say, guys?" Kendall and James nodded and were on board for the plan.

Kendall was thinking a little bit more and asked curiously, "What are we going to sing for him?"

"What about _Beautiful _by Akon?" asked James.

"Perfect! Now, anyone got an idea of how we'll keep Carlos in here?"

"Shower?"

"Good thinking, James!"

Right after Kendall finished his sentence, they all heard Carlos singing to himself, _"Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right gettin' slizzard. Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6. Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6! Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!"_

They laughed to themselves and walked out of the room to see that Carlos had just put the pancakes and waffles on the table and he was carrying the syrup to the table. He was humming to _'Like a G6'_ and didn't notice his boyfriends watching him.

The three boys said in unison, "Hey, sweet stuff." Carlos screamed like a little girl and squirted himself with the syrup. He got in in he hair and all over his face. He opened his eyes and smiled. He giggled to himself and said, "Hi! Want some waffles and pancakes?"

The boys rushed to Carlos, ignoring his question, and asked him if he was okay. He licked the syrup that was on his lips and said, "I'm okay, I'm just all covered in sweet syrup! It's okay, all I need to do is take a shower."

Then the plan hit the boys in the head, Carlos needed to take a shower so they could make the plan possible. James asked, "Are you sure your okay?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm not hurt. I'm just gonna take a shower now." He put the syrup down on the table and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

Kendall whispered, "Operation: Sing For Carlos For Our First Date is underway!" Logan rolled his eyes and whispered, "I thought _I_ was going to name our operations from now one since you keep making them incredibly long!"

Kendall shrugged and said, "Logan, you write the letter. James, you get the lyric sheets while I run to Rocque Records to set everything up. Let's move out!"

_**About 45 minutes later...**_

Carlos was out of the shower humming a tune to a song when he noticed no one was home, except for Katie and Mrs. Knight. He shrugged it off, thinking they were all at the pool or something. When he got changed he walked into the kitchen to see a note on the table. He picked it up and read it in his head.

_**Carlos,**_

_**If you find this note, then you've noticed that we aren't here. Please meet us outside of the sound booth at Rocque Records for a surprise. Thank you, baby. :)**_

_**Your boyfriends,**_

_**Logan, Kendall, & James**_

The Latino smiled and walked off to Rocque Records for a surprise. When he got outside of the sound booth he looked around and accidentally hit a button that started music. He gulped, but then his boyfriends popped up from hiding on the floor and smiled.

Kendall said with a smile, "We're singing for you, Carlitos." Logan smiled as well and said, "We hope you like it!" James smiled at Carlos and said, "Here we go, babe."

Kendall sang when it was his turn, _"When I see you, I run out of words to say. I wouldn't leave you, cause __your that kind of boy to make me stay. I see the guys tryin' to holla, boy I don't wanna bother you, cause your independent and you got my attention. Can I be your baby's father? Boy, I just wanna show you that I love what you are doin' hun."_

The boys sang together perfectly, _"I see you in the club, you gettin' down, boy. I wanna get you you, yeah. I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love. I wanna get with you!"_ Each of the three boys smiled and pointed at Carlos.

They continued to sing, _"I see you in the club, you gettin' down, boy. I wanna get you you, yeah. I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love. I wanna get with you!_

They stopped pointing at Carlos, and James started to sing, _"Like the clouds you drift me away, far away, yeah. And like the sun you brighten my day, you brighten my day, yeah. I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry. And I never wanna tel a lie, lie, lie. Said I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry. And I never wanna tell a lie, lie lie."_

The boys pointed at Carlos as they sang together, _"I see you in the club, you gettin' down, boy. I wanna get you you, yeah. I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love. I wanna get with you! I see you in the club, you gettin' down, boy. I wanna get you you, yeah. I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love. I wanna get with you!"_

Logan smiled and sang, _"Where did you come from your out of this world to me. Your a symbol of what every beautiful boy should be, ooh wee! I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry. And I never wanna tel a lie, lie, lie. Said I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry. And I never wanna tell a lie, lie lie."_

The boys finished the song by singing perfectly together, _"I see you in the club, you gettin' down, boy. I wanna get you you, yeah. I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love. I wanna get with you! Your so beautiful, so dang beautiful! Said your so beautiful, so dang beautiful. __**Your so beautiful.**__"_

Carlos smiled at them and ran into the sound booth so he could hug them. He hugged them and said, "You did all this for me? Your all so sweet! Thank you so much! I love you all so much!" The boys swore that their hearts were beating faster when they heard Carlos tell them that he loved them.

They smiled and said in unison, "I love you too, Carlos." The shorter boy pulled away and smiled at them. Logan said, "Now this is only the start of our first date. We wanna take you somewhere special."

Carlos said, "Okay! Let's g-" **CRASH!** Just as Carlos turned around to walk out the door, he forgot to open the door so he walked right into it. He put a hand on his forehead and said, "Alright, _now_ let's go!... where are we going?"

_**Alone at the field...**_

Carlos jumped out of the car with his helmet on his head. He smiled and said, "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" The others slowly got out of the car and smiled. They laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, this place is pretty awesome." But little did they know, jealous eyes were watching them from the bushes.

The shorter boy asked, "Will you guys run with me?"

"Why do you want to run?" asked Kendall.

"I dunno, I feel kinda hyper is all."

"I'm in!" James said happily.

He smiled and begged Logan and Kendall with his puppy dog eyes, "Please." The rolled their eyes and sighed. How could they say no to him when he was using his adorable puppy dog eyes? He was just too cute. They gave in and said, "Alright, fine. We'll run with you."

He jumped up and down and cheered, "Yay!" In the blink of an eyes, James and Carlos started running towards a hill. Logan and Kendall started to jog towards the hill, they didn't want to waste their energy _that_ fast.

All of a sudden, Carlos started to sing, _"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine! I got a love and It's all mine, oh! Oh, oh, oh! Do what you want but you're never gonna break me! Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh! Oh, oh, oh!"_

James sighed and sang the next part, _"Take me away, a secret place! A sweet escape, take me away! Take me away to better days! Take me away, a hiding place!"_

Logan and Kendall started to get a bit angry at James for getting all that attention from Carlos. Somewhere, hidden in a bush, someone was grinding their teeth together so they wouldn't run out there and yell at the boy they loved.

Carlos and James stopped running when they were at the top of the hill, they stood there catching their breath and waiting for the other two boys to catch up. As soon as Kendall and Logan caught up, a grin was placed on Carlos' face... he had an idea...

Carlos asked, "Will you roll down the hill with me?"

"Sorry, I can't... I might mess up my hair." James said while combing his perfect hair.

"Sorry, Carlitos... I don't want to injure my brain." Logan said while holding onto his head.

Carlos stared at Kendall with pleading eyes. He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll roll down the hill with you. It might actually be fun, I haven't rolled down a hill in a long time." Kendall tripped and started rolling down the hill. Carlos laughed but then tripped and started to summer salt down the hill.

As soon as Kendall stopped rolling he realized that he had almost fell into the small lake that was at the bottom of the hill. He let out a sigh of relief and then turned to see Carlos summer salting towards him saying, "K-Kendall! L-Look o-o-out!" **BANG!**

Carlos rolled onto Kendall and was on top of him when they stopped rolling. Kendall's hand was almost touching the water. He looked at the Latino that was on top of him and asked, "Are you okay?" When Carlos' eyes stopped spinning he said, "Y-yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm good. How's your head?"

"F-Fine, thanks to my hockey helmet,"

"That's a relief. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Carlos smiled and said, "Your so sweet, Kendall." The taller boy looked into Carlos' beautiful brown eyes and leaned in to kiss Carlos. As soon as Logan and James saw Kendall lean in they jumped down the hill to stop the kiss. **BAM! SPLASH!**

"Ah man! I got my hair wet!" whined James.

"I don't think my head has any injuries to it." confirmed Logan.

"Way to go you guys! I was just about to kiss Carlos when... Carlos? Carlos!" said a worried Kendall.

They looked around for Carlos and saw bubbles coming up from underneath a heavy, broken branch. Hey swam to it and tried to get it off of Carlos. When they managed to get the branch off Carlos, he swam up to the top and started to cough out water.

When the water was out of him he started to breathe a little heavier. Logan swam over to him and put him in his arms. He carried the smaller boy to the shore and carefully put Carlos on the ground. He asked the teen, "Carlos, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Are you okay?"

"I-I.. I guess s-so."

"Are you in any pain?"

Carlos took off his helmet and said, "No, but I probably would've gotten hurt if it wasn't for my helmet." In the bushes there was a silent 'grrrrr' noise but they boys shrugged it off, thinking it was just an animal or something.

The other two boys walked out of the water and looked up at the sun set. They smiled and Carlos sat on Logan's lap. He motioned for James to sit to his left and Kendall to sit to his right. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, while James and Kendall both wrapped their arms around Carlos' shoulders.

Grinding teeth and growls were heard from the bushes, but the boys were loving this moment too much to notice. They sat there, staring at the sun set until it disappeared beyond the horizon. The stars slowly appeared in the night sky, telling the boys that they should start to go home.

They slowly got up, and went to their car. James sat in the driver's seat, while Kendall sat next to him in the passenger's seat. Logan was in the back seat, waiting for Carlos to come in. He looked up at the moon with his helmet in his other hand.

His eyes were sparkling, due to the moonlight, making the other boys blush. Carlos smiled and shook his head no because of his thought that people were stalking them throughout their entire date. _'What a crazy thought... but still...'_ He smiled and hopped into the car, shutting the door behind him. He looked out the window at the moon as they started to drive away.

_**At the field...**_

"That stupid little kid! He messed everything up!" growled an angry female voice.

"Ugh! He messed everything up! Why don't they love us instead!" a teenage girl said in a frustrated tone.

"Wait! I have a plan, girls!" said a feminine voice.

"What's your plan?" The other two girls asked.

The other girl smirked and said, "What if we _force_ Carlos to break up with them? Because we know the other boys would never want to leave their _precious _ Carlos. We could kiss them right in front of Carlos, making him upset that they cheated on him. And when Carlos and them are done, _we_ step in and take our men back. Are you two in?"

"You know it!"

"Let's do it tomorrow!"

The girl that made the plan said, "Alright, Operation: Break up starts tomorrow when we see our men."

"_Time to get our men back!"_

**How was this chapter? I really worked hard on it and I hope that you all liked it! Chapter three will be up as soon as possible!**

**REVIEWS WILL ALSO HELP ME WRITE IT FASTER! :)**

**Who are these girls? What's going to happen the next day for them?**

**Who knows, _anything_ could happen. ;)**


	3. Two Different Types of Revenge

_**Competition**_

**Summary: What happens when Kendall, James and Logan are in love with Carlos? It's a war between them to see who can win Carlos' heart! Jarlos, Kenlos, and Cargan, but who'll win?**

**Pairing: Carlos & ? (Read and find out)**

_**There will be lots of singing in this chapter! And more singing to come!**_

_Competition_

_Chapter Three: Two Different Types of Revenge_

Carlos first woke up around six to see his boyfriends getting ready to go somewhere, but he was too sleepy to come. The boys went to him and kissed his cheeks saying, "We'll be back, baby. We love you, forever and always, Carlos."

He smiled and said, "I love you forever and always too, guys." He yawned at was then told to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, and started to go back to sleep, dreaming happy dreams about kittens.

The second time Carlos woke up, it was around ten forty-five that morning. He looked around and saw no Logan in his head next to him. He looked at the clock and saw how late he slept in today. He walked out of their room and looked around for anyone else in their apartment.

He walked into the kitchen, wondering where everyone could be. Then suddenly, Katie came sliding down the swirly slide. She said, "Someone slept in late today."

"Yeah, hey Katie, do you know where everyone is?"

"Well, mom's out at some yoga class. And the others are down by the pool."

"Thanks. For a second I thought everyone was gone and they left me alone."

The little girl walked down the hall saying, "Wanna go to the pool with me?" He walked into the hallway and said, "Sure, just give me a few minutes to get ready."

_**In the pool area...**_

Jo, Camille, and the new girl Skylar were sitting in their lounge chairs by the Palmwoods pool staring at the boy they loved. Jo wanted Kendall back. Camille wanted Logan again. And Skylar just wanted to love James and have him all to herself.

Skylar was watching James tan and read a magazine. Jo was watching Kendall jump into the pool, while Camille was watching Logan try to avoid her by reading a magazine upside down again. She rolled her eyes at Logan and smiled.

"WOOOO! POOL TIME AT THE PALMWOODS!" shouted a familiar energetic voice.

The girls instantly smirked and walked over to the entrance to the lobby. The girls shouted for the boys to come over to their spot. They came over miserably and asked, "What do you what?"

Carlos was in the lobby with Katie, wearing a huge smile on his face. The girls grabbed their lovers and kissed them forcefully. They tried to pull away but, _dang! Did they got to a gym?_ They couldn't pull them off. When they did they looked over to see Carlos with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The girls smirked at their evil plan and left laughing. Katie looked at Carlos and saw that he looked completely crushed. He whispered, "I thought you three loved me... thanks, thanks for lying to me..."

He turned away and walked to the elevator to back to his shared room and cry into his pillow. Katie walked over to the boys and said, "You guys are real jerks! I can't believe you! I can't believe you three _cheaters_ were actually my role models! You are terrible role models! What you three did is unforgivable!"

They were just about to protest when she said, "I don't want hear your lies! That boy loved you with all his heart and all you three do is destroy his love! You're the lowest people I've ever known! I don't even want to know you guys now! The only role models for me now are Carlos and mom! _Kendall_, I _never_ expected this from you!"

He was about to say something when she cut him off, "I don't care about what you have to say! _Logan_, I _thought_ you were smarter than this! Clearly I was wrong! And _James_, I _had_ expected his from you."

Kendall had heard enough, he said, "Katie! Will you please listen to us! We _didn't_ want to kiss them. If you didn't notice, we were trying to get away from them! And _they_ grabbed us and kissed us by force. We love Carlos and we always will. You have to believe us, please Katie. You know us better than this, you know _me_ better than this."

She contemplated a bit and looked at them. She smiled a bit and said, "I guess I do, big brother. Sorry I doubted you three. It's just when I saw you guys kissing those... _monsters_, I got really protective over Carlos. He's my best friend and I didn't want to see him get broken like that. You guys try to help Carlos, I'll have a word with those _creatures_."

_**In the bushes behind the lounge chairs...**_

The three girls were giggling and smiling about what had just went down. Skylar said with a smile, "I can't believe the plan worked!" Katie thought in the bushes, _'Plan? What plan?'_

Jo laughed and said, "Yeah! I had no idea that he'd look like that if we _purposely_ kissed his boyfriends! But he's not smart enough to realize that we kissed them, not his boyfriends kissing us! Ha ha ha! I can't believe it worked!"

The girls kept laughing and then Camille mocked, "Who am I? _'I thought you three loved me... thanks, thanks for lying to me!'_"

The girls continued to laugh, but little did they know, Katie was about to attack them. Katie pushed each of the jerks' chairs over so they'd fall on the ground. The girl screamed when the fell to the ground. All the people were looking at the scene now.

Jo glared at Katie and said, "What the heck Katie? Why'd you do that!" She walked over to Jo and slapped her. She yelled, "You selfish, ugly, fat pigs! You three ungrateful losers, ruined Carlos' life! How would you morons like it if Carlos did that to you? Huh?"

Camille said, "I could care less about what Carlos does." Katie walked over to Camille and slapped her too. She growled, "You can just shut your ugly mouth, Camille! No one _ever_ liked you! You suck at acting, and everyone here is tired of your crap!"

Skylar wasn't saying anything, but she wasn't off the hook. Katie went over to her and slapped her. She said harshly, "I'm very disappointed in _you_, Skylar! You didn't have to do this, but you _chose _to be with these heartless jerks! And now your one of them! You three are a disgrace to acting, singing, and everything! I hope you three die in a hole!"

The girls were speechless, they never expected that from little Katie Knight. The girls looked down and said, "We're sorry, Katie... we really are." She glared at them and said, "Sorry won't cut it this time! You broke his heart and crumbled it into millions of pieces! I hope you three live cold, and alone for the rest of your lives."

And with that, Katie walked away, angry as ever. But those girls weren't off the hook completely, not they had to deal with the rest of the people in the Palmwoods who knew Carlos. And Carlos knew _a lot_ of people. Carlos' friends walked towards the girls, ready to attack them with all their might.

_**In apartment 2J**_

"Carlos! Please talk to us," Kendall said to Logan and Carlos' door, "we _need_ to talk about this! Please, Carlos let us in so we can say we're sorry! We never wanted to-" Carlos played a part from Taylor Swift's song _'Should've Said No'_ and cranked the music up as loud as he could.

The boys sighed as they heard Taylor Swift sing, _"I can't resist, once you go tell me this. Was it worth it, was she worth it? No, no, no, no, no, no!"_

Carlos cranked the music up when Taylor was singing, _"You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word that what you did with her, would get back to me."_

The boys frowned and let out sad sighs, but Carlos didn't hear them. Taylor sang the last chorus, _"And I should've been there in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me."_

The boys sighed and banged on the door. James said, "Please let us in, Carlos! We want to make this better but we can't if you won't even talk to us about it. We love you and-"

Carlos cut him off, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME IF YOU ALL KISSED THOSE GIRLS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!"

Kendall smirked and said , "Then I guess we'll have to just sing to you like last time then! Ready boys? Let's sing it for our beautiful boyfriend, Carlos."

Kendall sang amazingly, _"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and how the sparks flew instantly. People would say, 'They're the lucky ones.'"_

James sang beautifully, _"I used to know that my place was a spot next to you. Now I'm searching for an empty seat. Cause lately I don't even know what page your on."_

Logan sang perfectly, _'Oh, a simple complication. Miscommunications lead to fall out. So many things I wish you knew. So many walls up I can't break through!"_

The boys sang with all their heart, _"Now I'm standing alone, in a crowded room and we're not speaking! And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me? I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down. And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now... next chapter."_

Carlos opened his door and looked at his boyfriends. The boys saw that Carlos' eyes were red and puffy,they also noticed that Carlos was holding his guitar in his hand. The boys looked at him with curious eyes. Of coarse Carlos knew that they wanted to know why he had his guitar out so he said, "Fine, if you wanna sing to me, I'll sing something for you."

The walked into the living room, the three boys took a seat on the couch while Carlos started to play the music to _'Forever & Always'_.

He sang, _"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eyes. I hold onto the night you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. Were you just kidding cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down we almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby, what happened? Please tell me cause one second it was perfect, now your halfway out the door."_

Carlos looked at them and sang, _"And I stare at the phone and they still hasn't called. And then they feel so low they can't feel nothing at all. And they flash back to when they said 'forever and always'. Oh, oh! Oh, and it rains in their bedrooms, everything is wrong. It rains when their here and it rains when their gone. Cause I was there when they said 'forever and always'."_

The looked into the Latin boy's eyes and saw that Carlos was singing this song with all his heart and soul. He sang, _"Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest you run and hide? Like scared little boys. I looked into their eyes, thought I knew them for a minute now I'm not so sure."_

They sighed on the inside, but Carlos kept singing, _"So here's to everything, coming down to nothing. Here's to the silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? But I knew for a minute now I don't anymore. And I stare at the phone they still haven't called and then they feel so low they can't feel nothing at all. And they flash back to when they said 'forever and always'."_

They wanted to cry there, they wanted to hug Carlos, they wanted to tell him that they loved him and only him... but they couldn't because what went down in the lobby. Carlos continued to sing for them, _"Oh, oh! Oh, and it rains in their bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when their here and it rains when their gone. Cause I was there when we said 'forever and always'. You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so."_

The boys looked at Carlos and gasped. Was that really how Carlos felt? Did they really hurt him _that_ much? They were about to ask him if that was how he was feeling until Carlos sang with tears welling up in his eyes, _"Oh, oh! Oh, back up, baby, back up. Did you forget everything? Back up, baby, back up. Did you forget everything? Cause it rains in their bedroom everything is wrong. It rains when their here and it rains when their gone. Cause I was there when they said 'forever and always'."_

Tears streamed down Carlos' cheeks as he sang, _"Oh, I stare at the phone they still haven't called and then they feel so low they can't feel nothing at all. And they flash back to when they said 'forever and always'. And it rains in their bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when their here and it rains when their gone. Cause I was there when they said 'forever and always'. You didn't mean it, baby, they said 'forever and always'."_

Carlos put down his guitar and ran off into Katie's room crying. They stood up and Logan said, "We have to do something to make this better, if we don't Carlos might hate us forever. God, I feel so low! Just like Carlos sang!"

Katie walked out of her room and out into the living room to talk to the boys. She patted Logan's back and said, "He's taking it _really_ hard. I'll try my best to tell him what _actually_ happened. Why don't you guys go give a piece of your minds to those girls?"

The boys smirked and said, "Oh, we'll give them more than a piece our our minds." They walked out the door thinking of ways to make Jo, Camille, and Skylar's lives miserable. Meanwhile, Katie walked into her room to tell Carlos what _really_ happened.

He was looking out her window with gloomy brown eyes. She walked over to him and said gently, "Carlos. I know you better than this. You _know_ that they were telling the truth. _Don't you?_" He turned and looked at her.

He smiled a bit and said, "Yeah. I do know. They think I'm not smart enough to see past those girls' plan, but I am. I saw the way they grabbed my boyfriends, I saw the way they tried to pull away. I _saw_ how much they loved me. And _they_ saw how much they mean to me."

Suddenly, identical thoughts popped into Katie and Carlos' heads. They smirked and stared at each other. They said in unison, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _Revenge?_ You know it! Same plan? _Use their plan against them?_ You are such a mind reader."

They smiled and Carlos ran out to grab his guitar. He came back in and started to play music to Taylor Swift's song _'Better Than Revenge'_. Katie laughed and sang, _"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Ha, time for a little revenge."_

Carlos laughed and sang, _"The story starts when It was hot and it was summer. And I had it all, I had them right there where I wanted them. They came along, got them alone, and let's here the applause. They took them faster than you could say 'sabotage'."_

Katie smiled and sang, _"He never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. He underestimated just who he was dealing with. They had to know the pain was beating on him like a drum. They underestimated just who they were stealing from!"_

The two looked at each other with big smiles on their faces and sang together, _"Their not saints and their not what you think their actresses! Whoa! Their better known for the things that they do on the mattress. Whoa! Soon their gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends. They should keep in mind, they should keep in mind, there is nothing we do better than __**revenge**__. Ha!"_

Carlos laughed with Katie and sang, _"They live their lives like it's a party and their on the list. They look at me like I'm a trend and their so over it. I think her ever present frown is a little troubling. And they think I'm psycho cause I like to rhythm their names with things."_

Katie sang, _"But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know. Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go. Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to us. But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."_

The two sang together, _"Their not saints and their not what you think their actresses! Whoa! Their better known for the things that they do on the mattress. Whoa! Soon their gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends. They should keep in mind, they should keep in mind, there is nothing we do better than __**revenge**__. Ha!"_

Carlos rolled his eyes when he sang, _"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey. You might have them but haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey. You might have them but I always get the last word!"_

They smiled at each other and sang perfectly, _"Their not saints and their not what you think their actresses! Whoa! Their better known for the things that they do on the mattress. Whoa! Soon their gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends. They should keep in mind, they should keep in mind, there is nothing we do better than __**revenge**__. Ha!"_

Katie sang, _"Do you still feel like you know what your doing? Cause we don't think you do, oh! Do you still feel like you know what your doing? We don't think you do, we don't think you do."_

They sang the last chorus together in perfect harmony, _"Let's hear the applause, c'mon show us how much better you are. See you deserve some applause, cause your so much better... they took them faster than you could say 'sabotage'." _

Carlos and Katie laughed when they were done singing. Carlos said, "You sounded really great, Katie." She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, you know, you sound really good by yourself... why don't you go solo?"

"I could never leave my friends, _never_. And I'd never get to see you again."

"Your so sweet, Carlos... but not as sweet as everyone thinks you are."

"Ha, ha! Yeah, ready to get some revenge?"

"_You know it!_"

They smirked and Carlos said, "We know the plan, you get Jo alone to come in the lobby and I'll get Kendall alone in the lobby. After that you get Skylar and I'll get James. Then you get Camille and I'll get Logan. Got it?"She nodded and they ran out to preform their plan.

_**On the first floor of the Palmwoods...**_

The three boys were in the Palmwoods park. They were going to give a piece of their minds to the girls but after they saw what shape they were in after everyone at the Palmwoods beat them up, they thought that things couldn't get much worse for them... but they _could_...

Katie ran past the boys to get Jo who was hiding in the girls bathroom, crying. Katie looked at her and lied, "My bug brother is single now. Carlos broke up with him and now he wants to ask you out. Come in the lobby! He's waiting for you."

She looked at the little girl and asked weakly, "Will you help me look pretty for Kendall?" Katie smirked and said, "Of coarse."

Carlos had grabbed Kendall from his Frisbee game with the others so he could get his revenge. Carlos dragged him into the lobby and said loudly, "Well here we are, in the lobby... of the Palmwoods." Katie quickly helped Jo put her make up on. Kendall looked down at Carlos and said, "Baby, I'm so sorry this happened. Your the most beautiful and sweet person on the planet, what can I do to make it better?"

"_Kiss me."_

"Okay."

Just as Jo and Katie came out of the bathroom and into the lobby, they saw Carlos and Kendall kissing. Jo gasped and started to cry. Carlos smiled into the kiss while Katie smirked. She looked at Katie and cried, "You two set me up!"

"No duh, chick. You tried to steal Carlos' boyfriends so we got revenge."

"Your both so mean!"

"No, _your_ mean. You tried to steal Carlos' boyfriends, we were simply getting you back. So take that!"

Jo ran away crying and screaming, "I HATE YOU ALL!" Katie rolled her eyes while Kendall and Carlos broke off the kiss. Kendall smiled down at Carlos and said, "I love you." The little Latino boy smiled back and said, "And I love all three of you. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to take care of a bit of unsettled business."

Katie and Carlos ran off in different directions, leaving Kendall there in the lobby with a confused look on his face. He said, "I think I'm in the middle of a little Robin and Hoodie plan." He walked off to the apartment shaking his head.

Carlos ran into the park and grabbed James and Logan. He told Logan to wait outside the Palmwoods entrance while Katie got Skylar and Camille. She told Camille to wait by the elevator while she waited for Carlos' signal.

The Latin boy grabbed James and said loudly for Katie to hear, "James, I wanna talk to you out here in the lobby for a second." James ignored how loud Carlos talked and said, "Can I say something first?" Carlos nodded and let James talk.

James said, "Carlos, your beautiful and I never meant to hurt you. Name anything I can do to make everything better and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Carlitos. What can I do to make you happy again?"

"_Kiss me."_

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

James instantly wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and kissed him. Katie smiled and pulled Skylar out so she could see them kissing. She instantly broke down into tears and screamed, "JAMES! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! JAMES! NO!"

Katie smirked and said, "Yeah, yeah. You hate all of us, now can you just run away screaming already?" Skylar glared at the little girl and whispered, "This is _not_ over! I'll do _anything _to have him be mine. So you and Carlos better watch out!" She stomped off cursing Katie and Carlos in her thoughts.

James slowly pulled away and looked into Carlos' eyes. He smiled and said, "I love you, Carlos." The shorter boy smiled back at him and said, "And I love all you three." James kissed Carlos' forehead and said, "Your so beautiful, whenever you need me just call and I'll be there. Okay, hot stuff?"

"Okay, Jamie."

"Did I mention your beautiful?"

"Ah huh."

"Oh... well I guess I'll see you later, baby."

James gave Carlos one last kiss on the cheek and left to go stare at himself in the mirror in the apartment room. Carlos ran off to get Logan while Katie went to go get Camille. Carlos pulled Logan into the lobby and said loud enough for Katie to hear, "Logan, can I have a word with you in the lobby?"

"Sure? Why are you talking so loud?"

"I like to be loud like Pauly D."

"I can see that, but can I get something in first, baby?"

"Of coarse, Logie."

Logan swallowed his fears and said, "Carlos, your amazing and I think your the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. And I'd love to do anything to have to forgive me for the mistake that I made for falling for their trap. What can I do to make you forgive me, baby?"

"_Kiss me."_

"I'd love to..."

Logan's hands shook as he tried to wrap him around Carlos' waist. Carlos rolled his eyes and wrapped the smart boy's arms around his waist for him. Logan leaned forward and kissed the little Latino. Katie dragged Camille into the lobby and counted in her head, _"Three... Two... One..."_

"WAHHHHHH!" cried Camille. Katie rolled her eyes, she said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. He broke your heart, get on with it." She wiped her tears away and said, "Ugh! I hate you all! I'll get my revenge some day, Carlos! You will pay!" She stomped off to the elevator plotting her revenge.

The kissers pulled away slowly and smiled at each other. Logan said quietly, "I love you, Carlitos." He giggled and said, "I love all three of you guys too. Thanks for still loving me, Logie." The black haired boy kissed Carlos' forehead and said, "Your welcome, baby."

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and said, "Can we go upstairs and hang out with the others? Please?" Logan smiled and said, "Sure. Katie! You coming?" She nodded and went to Carlos' side. The shorter boy smiled and looked down at Katie.

They sang together, _"Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel like your less than freakin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel like your nothing. Your freakin' perfect to me."_ Logan looked at the two with confused eyes but shrugged.

He sang with a smile, _"Your so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead. So complicated, look happy and you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough! I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."_

Mr. Bitters said from behind his counter, "Will you three shut it with the singin? This is a lobby, _not_ auditions for American Idol!" The three looked at each other curiously until Carlos broke the silence by singing, _"Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever-"_

Mr. Bitters said, "Carlos, don't you start with me." There was a long silence until Carlos smiled and jumped on Bitters' counter. He sang with all his heart, _"Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel like your less than freakin' perfect! Pretty, pretty, please! If you ever, ever feel like your nothing. Your freakin' perfect to me!"_

The grouchy man said, "You do realize your making a scene right here, don't you?" Carlos said with a smile, "I'm fine with that. At least everyone knows it's normal for _me_ to be randomly singing out here. Ooh! Why don't you sing too! That'll make you happier!"

Carlos started singing, _"Tonight, we gonna get this! Tonight, we gonna get this! Tonight, we gonna get this! We gonna get this! We gonna get this! We gonna get this! I can hear you cranking up them speakers! I don't really wanna show up any later! Cause soon we gonna party like it's New Years!"_

He pointed at Bitters to sing but he just shook his head at Carlos. He sighed and continued to sing, _"Yo I'm loving all the music that they're playin'! But I ain't hearing anything your sayin'! Tonight we gonna get this, gonna live exquisite! Oh, oh! Oh, oh!"_

He looked at Mr. Bitters and smiled. But that failed too. He sang perfectly, _"Somebody dance beside me, __cause I'm feeling good a this party! Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley! So here we go again, just lead up!"_ Carlos pointed at Bitters who couldn't help but sing the chorus.

He belted out with an awkward dance to go with it. Bitters sang awfully, _"Are you the boy, the boy, the boy! The honest truth the real McCoy! If your the boy, the boy, the boy. Then make me feel like a movie!"_

Carlos silently got off the counter and slowly danced away with Logan and Katie to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator Logan let out a breath of relief and said, "Phew, good thinking with the dancing away, Carlos. It was starting to get really weird back there."

"Your telling me! I was freaked out! He looked like he was convulsing or something!"

"Or having a seizure."

"Yeah, someone needs to teach him how to dance before he scars everyone."

Katie sighed and thought aloud, "I wonder if he knows we left... ah, whatever." The doors opened and they walked out to their apartment. When they opened the door, James was pacing around the room with Kendall.

Carlos looked at them with a confused expression and asked, "What are you two doing?" They walked over to Carlos and hugged him. They kissed his face all over and said, "We thought something happened to you! Don't scare us like that again!"

He blushed and said, "Okay! I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what was going on, okay?" They pulled away and said, "It's okay, baby." Carlos yawned and said, "I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden..."

Then Carlos fell into Kendall's arm unconsciously. Everyone gasped and Logan looked at the back of Carlos' neck to see that somebody had injected a blow dart into the back of his neck. Logan said, "It looks like someone fired a blow dart into his-" _**SWISH!**_

Logan fell to the ground due to another blow dart to the back of his neck. James said, "Logan? It looks like we have a-" _**SWISH!**_ James fell to the floor clutching his lucky comb, but it wasn't much luck now.

Katie gasped and said, "I know who did this! It's-" _**SWISH! **_Katie collapsed onto the floor, leaving Kendall alone with Carlos in his arms. He gulped and said, "I just know this is gonna be bad... _I love you, Carlos."_

_**SWISH!**_

**CHAPTER THREE IS UP AND I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! :) I hope you all enjoy it too because I really worked hard on making this one! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER FOR ME TO CONTINUE!**

_The songs for this chapter were "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift, "Story of Us" by Taylor Swift, "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift, "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift, "F**kin' Perfect" by P!nk, and "Gonna get This" by Hannah Montana featuring Iyaz._

_**Sorry for all the Taylor Swift but her songs have a lot of meaning in them and they went along with this chapter!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Valerie

_**Competition**_

**Summary: What happens when Kendall, James and Logan are in love with Carlos? It's a war between them to see who can win Carlos' heart! Jarlos, Kenlos, and Cargan, but who'll win?**

**Pairing: Carlos & ? (Read and find out)**

_**There won't be any singing in this chapter, I'm so sorry! But I didn't think there should've been singing in this chapter! :(**_

_Competition_

_Chapter Four: Valerie_

"Oh, God... Where am I?" wondered James out loud. He looked around and saw Kendall, Logan, and Katie looking around the dim lighted room, tied in chairs like himself. He looked around a second time and noticed that there was no Carlos anywhere. But there was.. _blood_ on the floor... _Carlos' blood._

James screamed like a girl and yelled, "WHERE THE HECK IS CARLOS!" Kendall looked around with Logan and Katie. The other three screamed, "CARLOS!"

"SHUT UP!" screeched three unfamiliar feminine voices. Then, out of the shadows appeared three women they had never seen before.

The girl in the middle was taller than the other two, she had jet-black hair with dark blue highlights. Her eyes were a cold green color. She was thin, and wore ripped jeans with a chain hanging out of her back pocket. Her shirt was black and had a blank white skull with cross bones on it. Her smile resembled death.

The girl to her left was shorter than the girl in the middle, but not the shortest of the three. She had blond hair with ocean blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a soft hazel color. She was even skinnier than the other girls. She wore black skinny jeans with no chains in her pockets. She had a black shirt on as well, but she had writing in crimson red that said, _"Love hurts, So you should CRUSH it when you see it"._

The girl at the other end was the shortest of them. She had long black hair with dark brown eyes. She was a healthy weight, so she didn't look anorexic like the other two girls. She wore white jeans with blood splattered on them. Her shirt was black but it had tainted writing on it that said, _"I may look cute but I still bite."_

The girl in the middle said with no emotion, "I'm Farah, disobey me, and I'll bash your skull in."

The girl with long black hair said with a smirk, "I'm Celina. Get in my way, and you'll be a goner."

The last girl said quietly, but fiercely, "I'm Valerie. Make one wrong move, and you'll be seeing black forever."

Everyone who was tied up gulped. Kendall, being the strong headed boy that he is, asked firmly, "Why are we here? What have you done with Carlos!"

Farah glared at him and answered, "We were hired to torture a certain Latino, I take it he's this _Carlos_, you three are so fond of." She smirked at the boys when they glared at her.

James asked with a bit of fear in his voice, "Why are you going to torture Carlos?" Valerie answered for the other two girls, "We were hired by Jo, Camille, and Skylar to torture him until he broke up with you three. But he's a lot tougher than he looks... he won't give up. That only means we attack harder!"

Logan glared at them and asked, "Why would you three do it instead of them, huh?" Celina said with a smirk, "I guess they didn't like getting their hands dirty... but we have no problem with torturing him. Farah?"

She nodded and ordered, "Val, stay here and watch them in case they try to pull some sort of trick. Watch out for Logan, Camille said he was smart." Valerie nodded as the other girls walked into the other room to torture Carlos. The door slammed behind the two girls, but as they walked into the room, everyone tied to the chairs could see a bloody figure in the other room.

Katie asked softly, "Why are you doing this to Carlos? He never did anything to anyone." Valerie looked at her and said, "We got hired to torture this kid, we got paid a lot of money for this, and if we don't do what we're supposed to do, we don't get the money."

"What do you need the money for?"

"Family. We needed to help our families, so we went into the torturing business."

"What's wrong with your families?"

"Why do you care?"

Katie looked at Valerie and said, "Because I don't believe that _you_ should be doing this. You look too nice to be hurting other people. So what's wrong with your families that's making you girls do this?"

Valerie looked at the younger girl and sighed. She grabbed a chair, sat in it, and started, "Farah needs the money for her little sister, Melody. Melody's a sweet girl. You see, she's really sick and she's in the hospital right now. Farah needed the money to get her an operation to help save her sister. The operation was a success, but now, if we don't complete what we were hired for, Jo said she'd kill Melody."

Everyone gasped. Valerie continued, "Yeah, she doesn't want anything to happen to Melody so she did this to protect her sister. Celina's doing this because her younger sister, Lindsey, is blind. She was at school when she got some ammonia in her eyes during a lab. She thought she could take her safety goggles off because the lab was over... big mistake."

Kendall's sister asked with concern, "What happened to her?" Val went on, "Lindsey was carrying the ammonia back to her teacher, but she didn't see the chord in front of her. She tripped over it and split the dangerous chemical in her eyes. When she got up she was screaming because of the pain. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the ammonia off, but it was already too late."

Katie guessed, "She lost her vision?" The punk girl nodded and said, "Her eyes lost their blue color and turned a tainted silvery white color. That happened just last year, it's been hard on Celina... _real_ hard. But thanks to the money, Lindsey got her vision and blue color back. She can see again, but... Camille threatened to rip Lindsey's eyes out if Celina didn't work for them. So, here she is doing this to protect Lindsey."

The little girl asked, "What about _you_?" Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away. She said, "My little brother, Jarrod, and my little sister, Nadia, were in a car accident because of my drunk parents. I was at my friend's house when it happened. My dad had spun the car out of control and he crashed into an electrical wire pole. My parents were stupid and jumped out of the burning car on _one_ foot... _HUGE_ mistake."

James asked with concern in his voice, "Why?" Valerie said, "Because when you crash your car into an electrical wire pole, the electricity goes into the ground, electrocuting you if you don't jump out on two feet. My parents jumped out on one foot and got electrocuted to death. Jarrod and Nadia were smarter. They jumped out on two feet and slowly inched away from the car."

Kendall asked, "So, what happened after that?" She said, "The car exploded and my siblings didn't get far enough away. The explosion from the car burned them. Their in the hospital now, and their wounds are slowly being healed because of the money. And now, I have to take care of them with my aunt. If I don't do this, Skylar said she'd kill them, just like Melody."

Katie said, "That's unforgivable! This is like blackmailing someone! Can't you do anything about it?"

"No..."

"What? There has to be something!"

"There's nothing I can do. Nothing _we_ can do about this."

"This is terrible... I'm so sorry for you girls."

"It's... it's okay..."

Katie asked with pleading eyes, "Please, won't you let us go... our friend is just as important to us as Jarrod and Nadia are to you."

Just as Valerie was going to untied Katie, Farah and Celina walked in with blood all over their clothes. They both had smirks on their faces... but their eyes had fake evil in them.

Valerie stood up and said boldly, "We need to let them go! This isn't right! This is madness! Look what this transformed us into!"

Farah punched Val in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up at them and asked quietly, "How would Melody feel if she saw you doing this, Farah?" She gasped and took at step back. She whispered, "She'd call me a monster..."

Valerie stood up and said, "And how would Lindsey feel if the first sight of her sister was you hurting some innocent boy, huh, Celina?" The other girl whispered with tears in her eyes, "She'd call me a monster too..."

Valerie shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! LOOK AT YOURSELVES! YOU'VE TURNED INTO MONSTERS! YOU USED TO BE THE NICEST GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL, BUT NOW LOOK AT YOU TWO! YOUR BOTH _ENJOYING_ CAUSING PAIN TO OTHER PEOPLE!"

The other girls looked down while she went on, "I admit it, Jarrod and Nadia wouldn't like seeing me doing this either, but I'm glad I stopped! But you two... no... you two kept going! Why do you think I stopped torturing people and had you two do it? Because I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror because of what I've done."

Farah frowned and Celina had begun to cry. They walked over to Valerie and hugged her. They said in between sobs, "I'm so sorry, val... so sorry.." Valerie smiled a bit and said, "Come on, girls. Let's do what's right."

They nodded and pulled away and started to release the people they tied up. Farah said, "Here, let us show you where Carlos is..." She led them into a pitch black room and then turned on the lights. Everyone screamed because they saw what state Carlos was in.

Carlos was unconscious at the time... but he had blood all over him. Cuts were everywhere, his ankle was broken ad his wrist was as well. No one liked the condition he was in. Farah and Celina lifted Carlos up while Valerie led them out.

_**In The Hospital Waiting Room...**_

Dr. Loveless walked into the waiting room with a clip board and said, "Now, I'll tell you what condition Carlos is in after I ask you some questions about him." Logan nodded and said, "Okay, go on, I'll answer them."

"Okay, what happened to your friend again?"

"He was... jumped?"

"Alright, what state was his body in when you found him?"

"He was bloody and broken."

"Okay, then," said the doctor, "and you say the attackers got away?' He nodded uneasily and said, "Yeah..." Dr. Loveless nodded and said, "Alright, I can already tell you that Carlos will be okay. He has a broken wrist and ankle, the cuts all over his body will heal over time. But let him rest now, you can stop by to pick him up tomorrow morning, seeing as how it's so late right now. Goodnight."

They all nodded and slowly left the hospital. Logan asked the girls, "Are you coming?" Celina smirked and said, "No, we have some unfinished business, but we'll stop by the hospital tomorrow morning to see Carlos. We promise." The boys nodded and walked away from the girls.

_**In The Streets...**_

Jo hissed to Skylar and Camille, "They disobeyed us! Their family will die! I'll make sure of-"

"SHUT UP! We know your talking about us!" said three mysterious voices.

Camille shouted, "Come out and fight, coward!" The voices laughed and said, "Alright, but you asked for it!"

Farah, Celina, and Valerie came out of the shadows holding knives in their hands. They glared at them with evil smirks on their faces.

Skylar said, "We're going to kill your family..." Farah said, "Not unless we kill you first..." Jo snarled, "BRING IT!" Celina laughed and said, "With pleasure!"

Valerie said with a grin, "Payback!" Jo rolled her eyes and said, "Time to finish you traitors!" Farah growled, "Your the only traitors here! It's a shame your "lovers" couldn't be here to save you... oh that's right... they don't love you. They love _Carlos_."

Camille said, "Why don't you kill us if you say you will. I bet your all talk and no bite." Farah said darkly, "You have until the count of three to leave here and never come back, if your not gone when we're done, we'll kill you! _One!"_

"We're not going anywhere!" said Jo.

"_Two."_ shouted Celina.

"We're staying here." said Camille.

"_One!"_ shouted Valerie.

The next thing the girls felt was pain where their hearts were, and then they were swallowed by darkness...

**Chapter four is done! I kind of liked this one. How about you readers? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU HATE IT WHEN YOU DON'T REVIEW...**

**Okay! Thanks for reading! Chapter five will be up whenever I can type!**

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  333333333333333333_

**Oh yes! Please check out '_Puzzle Pieces__' _when it comes out! :)**

**Alright, thank you! Please review!**

**But no mean/rude comments please, thanks! :)**


	5. Can We Be Friends?

_**Competition**_

**Summary: What happens when Kendall, James and Logan are in love with Carlos? It's a war between them to see who can win Carlos' heart! Jarlos, Kenlos, and Cargan, but who'll win?**

**Pairing: Carlos & ? (Read and find out)**

_**There might be singing in this chapter! Read and you'll find out! ;)**_

_Competition_

_Chapter Five: Can We Be Friends?_

_**The Next Morning At The Hospital...**_

James, Kendall, and Logan waited in the waiting room for the girls to come. The doors opened and Valerie, Farah, and Celina came walking towards them. The smiled and said a friendly, "Hey." To the boys. They smiled and said, "Hi." back.

Dr. Loveless walked over to them and said, "Carlos is doing great, but he keeps singing all the time. It'd be annoying if he wasn't so great at it. Anyways, he should be coming down the halls any second." The doctor smiled and walked away.

_Click, click!_ Celina asked out loud, "What's that noise?" Kendall said, "I've heard that sound before... it sounds like crutches hitting the floor." _Click, click! Click, click!_ Farah said, "The noise is getting louder!"

James whispered, "It's coming closer.." _Click, click! Click, cli-**OW! **_There was a loud thud and the sound of two crutches hitting the floor. A voice they all knew said in frustration, "Dang it! Why are these things so hard to walk on!"

"**CARLOS!**" they all cheered. Everyone ran into the halls and helped him up. Valerie grabbed his crutches and handed them to Logan. He then returned them back to Carlos, who had a big smile on his face. The boys hugged him and said, "We missed you! We love you!"

He laughed and said, "I love you guys too!" They pulled away and the girls stepped closer to him. Valerie looked at him and said sadly, "We're really sorry we did this to you. We hope you can forgive us for our actions. And if you can, we'd really like it if we could be your friends."

Carlos smiled and said, "It's all good! And, I'd love to have you girls as my friends!" They smiled and gave the Latino a quick hug. Kendall said happily, "Guess what we're doing tonight!"

"Beach?"

"No."

"Petting a dolphin!"

"No..."

"Swimming with penguins!"

"You can do that?"

"I think you can, " said Carlos, "are you doing that, Kendall?" He sighed and said again, "No." James blurted out, "We're throwing a party! All of us are having our own party in the apartment!"

Carlos cheered loudly, "YAY!" People in the hospital waiting room looked at him and he said to them as if was nothing, "What? I can't cheer in a hospital?" The people rolled their eyes and looked at their magazines.

A nurse walked over to them and said, "If you aren't waiting, then could you please leave so that you don't disrupt the others waiting?" They nodded and started to leave the hospital together.

_**At The Apartment That Night...**_

Balloons were floating at the top of the ceiling, streamers were everywhere, music was being prepared by "DJ Carlitos". Food and drinks were on the counter, and everyone was in the living room, waiting for the music to come on.

Carlos put on his DJ headphones and played a random song. They all started dancing once the music came on.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone._

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_I'm gonna kick my feet up,_

_Then stare at the fan._

_Turn the TV on, _

_Throw my hand in my pants._

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't._

_I'll be loungin' on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie,_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie._

_Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man._

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it._

_I said it cause I can._

_Today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone._

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Nothing at all, nothing at all."_

Everyone was having an amazing time, dancing to the music. This was an awesome party to all of them.

"_Tomorrow I'll wake up and do some P90X,_

_Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex._

_And she's gonna scream out, 'This is great'._"

Carlos said with his funny girl impression, "Oh my God, this is great!" Everyone started cracking up on the dance floor and the boys looked over at their laughing little DJ.

"_Yeah, I might mess around,_

_Get my college degree._

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me,_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait._

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it._

_I said it cause I can._

_Today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone._

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_No I ain't gonna comb my hair,_

_Cause I ain't going anywhere._

_No, no, no, no,no, no, no, no, no._

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit,_

_And let everything hang loose._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Oh today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone._

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Nothing at all,_

_Nothing at all,_

_Nothing at all."_

Everyone clapped for Carlos, who bowed for everyone. He smirked as he played the chorus to a certain song, he smiled at Valerie and they both went on the dance floor where everyone had formed a circle around them.

The two started doing the Dougie and sang with the chorus, _"Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie! Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie! Everybody love me, every, everybody loves me! Everybody loves me, you ain't messing with my dougie!"_

Just as they were going to sing more they heard three feminine screams and then the lights went out. The music stopped paying and the balloons popped. There was the noise of two people falling, and Carlos' voice saying, "OW!"

"Oops! I'm sorry Carlos! I must have fallen on you when the lights went out."

"It's alright, Valerie. Can you help me up though?"

"Sure."

She got off of him and helped him get to his feet. James, Kendall, and Logan lit candles all around the room so that you could see, but the lighting was dim. James handed Carlos his crutches so he could stand on his own.

Farah asked, "What happened?" Celina looked out the window and said, "Everyone else's power went out too." Logan asked, "Did anyone else hear the screams right before the power went out?"

Carlos nodded uneasily and asked like a scared little boy, "Do you think it was ghosts?" Logan groaned and said, "There are no such things as ghosts, Carlos! I already told you that." He gulped and said, "Y-You never know..."

"There are no such thing as gho-" three teenage girls screams cut Logan off from completing his statement. Carlos screamed and jumped into James' arms. James kissed his head and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Carlos snuggled closer to him and said to Logan, "There are ghosts!" But Logan was being stubborn. He said, "There aren't any-" A girls' voice that wasn't Farah, Celina, or Valerie's said brokenly, _"Silly, Logan. There are such things as ghosts! And we're here to take our revenage!"_

Kendall had the nerve to say, "Show yourselves!" A girl giggled and said, "_Okay, Kendall."_ In the hallway appeared _Jo, Camille, and Skylar!_ They each had beautiful white dresses on, and they had a glowing white light around each of them.

Carlos gulped and asked them, "Are you three... _dead?"_ Skylar laughed a bit and said, "_Yes, you have those three girls to blame for that!_" Everyone looked at Farah and the other two.

"Why?"

"We're sorry, Carlos... but it had to be done."

"No it didn't, Celina. There's always a better choice."

The three ghosts thought the same thought, _'Why is he defending us? He should hate us. We hate him.. right? We should... but still, why is he protecting us? I don't get it. Whatever, on with the plan!'_

The three girls sang with barely any emotion, _"One, two. We're coming for you!"_ A candle went out and Farah screamed as she was pulled under the floor. Kendall and Logan tried to save her, but she slipped and was taken under the floor.

James put Carlos down and gave him his crutches again. Carlos asked worriedly, "What are we gonna do!" They heard laughter and they all hid in James and Kendall's room. They heard the girls singing, _"Three, four. Better lock your door!"_

Celina screamed as she was pulled into the boys' closet and disappeared. Carlos screamed and hopped out of the room with the others trailing close behind.

Carlos whispered, "Guys... I'm scared..." The remaining others whispered, "I'm scared too..." Then they all heard the ghost girls singing, _"Five, six. Grab your crucifix!" _Logan and Kendall were grabbed by Camille and Jo and were pulled down different dark hallways screaming.

Valerie, Carlos, and James screamed as they watched them disappear. Suddenly, they heard the girls giggle and sing, "_Seven, eight. Stay up late!"_ Valerie was grabbed by Jo and pulled up the swirly slide screaming, while James was grabbed by Skylar and pulled up through the ceiling screaming his head off.

Carlos gulped and whimpered, "_I'm next..."_ The girls appeared before him and sang, "_Nine, ten. Never sleep again!"_ Just as they were going to grab Carlos he said, "WAIT!"

The ghost girls leaned back and asked, "_What do you want?_" He sighed and looked at them. He said, "I'm sorry."

The girls gasped and asked him in a whisper, "_What did you just say?"_ Carlos repeated, "I'm sorry." Jo asked him confusedly, _"What? Why would you say sorry! You stole the boys we like away from us and then kissed them in front of us!"_

Carlos frowned and said, "I know, I know. I did a lot of things to hurt you, but I really am sorry. And you guys kinda did a lot to hurt me too, you know. You three kissed my boyfriends, and hired three girls to kill me. And then you went after me _and_ their siblings."

Skylar growled, _"So what! We're DEAD now!"_ The Latino looked at them again and said, "But you technically are still alive if your right in front of me talking."

Camille said, _"I suppose, but now we are unable to do most things we wanted to do!"_ Carlos said, "and I'm sorry for that." Skylar glared at him and said harshly, "_No, you aren't."_

Carlos looked at them with truthful eyes and said, "Listen to me! Camille, Jo, you two know me. I've never told a single lie to anyone ever. Please, believe me when I say I'm sorry because I really am. I'm sorry all this happened to you three, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you all."

Jo and Camille pondered for a second but then smiled. The two said, "_Carlos, we believe you. You've never lied to us before, and we can tell you aren't lying to us now."_ Jo smiled and said, "_I forgive and trust you."_

Carlos smiled and his eyes sparkled. Camille laughed and said, _"I forgive you too, Carlos. And, I trust you as well."_ Everyone looked at Skylar, they all awaited her decision.

She closed her eyes and laughed with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and said, _"Carlos, I forgive you. And you know what? I trust you completely."_ He smiled again and said, "Thank you so much, girls!"

He opened his arms out for them to hug him and they all instantly flew towards them. They wrapped their arms around him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around them but his arms went right through them.

They all laughed a bit and then they pulled away with smiles on their faces. Carlos yawned a bit and asked curiously, "Does this mean your my friends, and that you'll stay here?"

They all gently grabbed him and rested him on the couch. Camille said, _"Yes, we're your friends. And we'll stay here forever, we promise."_ He smiled and started to sleep.

"_We'll always be here for you, and to protect you. No matter what."_

**Alright! Chapter five is complete! I really like this one and I'm sorry this got a little off track of the what _should_ be happening. But I just thought this had to be put in there. I hope you all liked it because I've been working really hard on all my stories today!**

_**NOW! This tells me if you read the bold stuff of not! For the next chapter, I might finally make Carlos only have ONE boyfriend. Who do you like him paired with! I might just pick your couple!**_

_The songs for this chapter are "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars, "Teach Me How To Dougie" by Cali Swag District, & "Freddy's Song" from Nightmare on Elms Street!_

_**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
